


The Airship

by Iggity



Series: Korrasami Missing Moments [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Nothing Sexual, Romance, kind of, mentions of various states of undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami can't stand that Korra's decided to give herself over to Zaheer and spends the last night with her best friend. Set during 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airship

'Bird calls? Really?' Mako asked.

'Well, I haven't noticed _you_ offering any suggestions!' Bolin replied.

'It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work,' Korra interrupted, facing the window of the airship. Asami felt her heart clench at the resignation in Korra's voice. 'The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders.'

'And Opal is one of those airbenders,' Su replied firmly. 'Believe me; I understand what's at stake.'

'Then I think you'll agree,' Korra said, turning around. 'The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up.'

Korra's gaze rested on Asami, who took a steadying breath.

'What?' Mako exclaimed.

'Korra, no,' Lin said, eyebrows raised.

'We'll figure out another way,' Tonraq chimed in.

Korra's eyes never left Asami's and the other girl had to bite back her tears.

'I've talked it over with Lord Zuko and I've given it a lot of thought,' Korra explained. 'I have to do this.'

Asami finally found her voice.

'You can't expect us to sit by and just _let_ Zaheer take you!' she said, pleading with her eyes.

'The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love,' Korra said, obviously trying to make Asami understand.

Except, Asami didn't want to understand. Her best friend was willingly giving herself over to the very people trying to kill her. Korra's eyes flashed and she kept her gaze on Asami.

'Help me save the airbenders, _then_ you can worry about saving me.'

Asami barely registered as everyone else agreed and she found that she didn't trust herself to speak. She bowed her head slightly, eyes never leaving Korra's.

'I'll go radio Zaheer,' the Avatar said, walking out of the room.

Asami couldn't stop herself from watching her leave.

* * *

Time was no longer an aspect of life to her. She only had a few moments, minutes, hours before Korra gave herself over to Zaheer and in what precious moments remained, she was expected to sleep.

 _Not likely_ , she thought, staring up at the ceiling of the airship.

Noon at Laghima's Peak. And she wasn't even able to stay with the Avatar.

_It's better this way. I don't think I'd be able to let her go. Guess that would mean I'm selfish._

Asami sighed and flipped the thin sheet off of her, throwing her legs over the edge of the makeshift bed and sliding her feet into the sandals she had beside her mattress. She had to see Korra.

The rest of the ship was quiet; Asami was unsure how long she had been lost in thought, but everyone else must have retired in an attempt to rest for tomorrow. She found Korra's room and knocked gently.

'Come in.'

Asami slid the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind her before facing Korra.

'Couldn't sleep either, huh?' Korra asked, stopping the pacing she had obviously been in the middle of.

'Not while you giving yourself up is a thing that's set to happen,' Asami replied softly.

Korra walked over to her and reached out, her fingers slipping around Asami's waist and pulling the taller girl into her for a hug. Asami wrapped her arms around her best friend and buried her face in Korra's neck.

'You know why I have to do it, right?'

'You better not say it's because you're the Avatar.'

'Except it is,' Korra replied, pulling away enough to look at her. 'I'm responsible for keeping balance in the world. If I don't give myself up, Zaheer will kill the airbenders. The world will be out of balance again.'

'And if Zaheer gets you, he'll kill _you_ instead. And who knows what else he'll do when you're no longer around to stop him,' Asami whispered, brushing back some of Korra's hair and pressing her forehead against the younger girl's.

'Well, that's where you and the rest of Team Avatar take over,' Korra joked, her fingers tightening in that material at Asami's waist. 'I have complete confidence in all of you that the airbenders will survive and you'll still be able to get to me in one piece.'

The two were quiet for several minutes, holding each other and listening to each other breathe.

'I'm scared for you,' Asami murmured.

'I'm scared, too. Stay with me tonight?'

'Absolutely.'

They pulled away long enough to make their way to Korra's bed. Asami sat on the end and slipped off her sandals while Korra rummaged through her bag to find a change of clothes. Upon finding none, she sighed and shucked her fur wrap, tugged off her boots, and then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her trousers before she glanced at Asami.

'Do you mind if I...'

Asami blinked and shook her head.

'No, whatever makes you comfortable.'

Korra gave her a warm smile before tugging the trousers over her hips and off of her legs. Asami felt her cheeks flush and she pointedly looked away, overly interested in the hem of her tank top. Korra sat beside her and placed a hand over Asami's.

'You okay?'

Asami nodded, not moving her focus to the Water Tribe girl beside her.

'I'm fine. Exhausted.'

Korra's hand moved under Asami's and their fingers laced together, Korra squeezing gently. Asami drew her hand away and untangled their fingers, standing from the bed and walking over to the window. Korra stood and walked over to where Asami was, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she finally registered the state of Asami's cheeks.

'You're blushing,' she stated.

Asami cleared her throat, her cheeks still red.

'Bed,' she said brightly. 'Big day tomorrow. The Avatar needs her rest.'

'You're being weird.'

'Go to bed, Korra,' Asami said as she slipped under the sheet and shifted over to the other side.

The sheet was held up for Korra to slip under and the Avatar obliged, but not without letting out a soft sigh beforehand. Asami settled herself on her right side, facing Korra, and slipped her right arm under the pillow. Korra settled as well and Asami felt the younger girl's fingertips brush against hers under the pillow. Her instincts made her hand jerk back slightly and her cheeks flushed yet again, her eyes downcast as Korra shifted closer to her.

'You okay?' Korra asked softly.

'Yeah,' Asami answered, still not looking at her.

Korra settled a bit and then sent a gust of air at the candles in the room, extinguishing them and leaving the two friends in darkness. The light from the moon spilled in through the window and the bouncing rays lit up Korra's face enough for Asami to make out her eyes. Korra smiled at her and soon Asami's fingers were laced with Korra's under the pillows. She couldn't help the slight gasp at the contact and Korra's smile turned into a slight smirk.

'Still okay?' Korra whispered.

'I'm fine.'

'You look a little hot.'

'I'm _fine_.'

Korra nodded a bit and then grinned before blowing in Asami's face. Asami blinked rapidly before frowning at Korra.

'What was that for?'

'You looked hot.'

Asami huffed before retaliating, taking a large breath and blowing it in Korra's face. Korra laughed and blew back, and the war began. Asami managed to get close enough to Korra on the pillow to sharply exhale up the Avatar's nose and considered it a win when Korra stopped laughing and pressed her forehead to Asami's.

'Do I still look hot, Miss Avatar?' Asami teased.

Korra shook her head and glanced down at Asami's lips.

'No, you look ... perfect,' she murmured.

Asami took a breath and moved her head closer to Korra's, making their noses touch.

'Do it,' she whispered.

A moment and then,

'Do what, Asami?'

Asami brushed their noses again and exhaled lightly over Korra's face.

'You can kiss me if you want to.'

The hand that had ended up on Asami's waist started to tremble and Asami used her free hand to reach out and brush Korra's hair back behind her ear.

'I don't think we should,' Korra mumbled rather quietly. 'I mean, I really want to but ... I just ...'

Asami moved her head back a bit to give Korra her space.

'It's okay,' she said softly. 'I'm sorry, I thought-'

'No, I do. I mean it,' Korra said quickly, reaching out to cup Asami's face. 'It's just ... with everything tomorrow ... I don't think we should until it's all over.'

Asami smiled warmly and covered Korra's hand with her own, closing her eyes and gently squeezing Korra's fingers.

'I ... I really care about you, Asami,' Korra murmured. 'A lot. As a friend and ... well, as more, too. Is both okay?'

Asami's eyes fluttered open and her smile widened.

'Both is great,' she whispered. 'Me too.'

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm doing an Out of Sequence Missing Moments thing. Cool beans.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at korrasamiggity or iggitywrites!


End file.
